A short sisterly bond
by DEVLINQ12
Summary: Two warriors at constant war with each other can sometimes learn to calm down and spend some time as sisters. M-rating for future gruesome descriptions (some themes and characters are based on I'mherepresent's TbT and Recollections).
1. Chapter 1

** A short sisterly bond**

**This story has elements from I'mherepresent's Truth Be Told and a character from his story, Chigusa Orimura.**

**I got his approval to do a short drabble between Chifuyu and Chigusa, I just felt like these two crazy girls need some time of peace with each other. **

**By the way, I'm going to update my Genderbent IS fic soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IS. Also I'mherepresent's OCs is his, not mine.**

Night has bitten the skies in the Kyoto.

The black touch of the nocturnal period rendered the skies as an empty black canvas full of sparkling stars filling the role as white ink dots.

Watching this scene from the roof is two beautiful and physically identical girls.

Both have the same black hair and facial appearance.

Their attires though were different; the one sitting on the left is wearing a wearing black Kimono fastened by a white obi while the one of the right is garbed in a white Kimono secured by a black obi.

Both have been sitting on the roof for an hour now. They did not talk nor even looked at each other, ever since they arrived. It was not an attempt to ignore each other but simply because the two girls are so focused on the vivid night sky full of stars.

For a while they continued on looking at the serene skies before they slowly sighed and turned to each other.

"….."

"….."

They stared at each other with dull eyes.

Compared to how they usually interact, this moment is infinitely better.

No blood shed, no swinging of swords and no harsh insults flying off everywhere.

The relationship of these two girls is always rough and bloody, but for today they seemed to have lost interest in trying to be violent, instead they chose to just sit on the roof of their little brother's mansion and look at the stars.

This place belonging to their little brother is another reason why these two did not fight, like they used to.

To both of them, their little brother is the most important thing in the world, more so than themselves. They would do anything for him, to make him happy.

So with that wish in their hearts, they always avoid any of their usual confrontation whenever their little brother is around, which he is right now.

He is just below the roof they are sitting on, sleeping peacefully like an angel.

With that in mind, the two kept the peace intact by not starting a riot.

Soon the two girls looked at the small bento box sitting between them; it was something they both received from Ichika this morning.

The lunch box had little smudges of dirt and cracks in its surface, indicating that it went through a scuffle earlier. But different from normal bento boxes, this one had two locks on both sides that can only be open if two people unhinge the locks at the same time.

The little brother of these two girls gave them one lunchbox so they would share, but in the end, the two fought over it like rabid beasts fighting over a piece of meat, resulting to the box looking a little old and destroyed.

Today, they decided to share this thing because of a promise they gave their little brother who stopped both of them from tearing each other apart just to have the sole possession of the box.

(Chifuyu-nee, Chigusa-nee please promise me that you won't fight!)

(Alright.)

(If you say so.)

(Because if you two share, you'll find something good inside this box.)

Remembering the smiling face of their little brother, the two girls turned to the box and each placed both their hands on the two locks on their side.

"…"

"…"

Both pulled their arms, unhinging the locks.

A soft cling sound resounded before the lid of the box loosened.

Both girls opened the lid and saw what was inside.

It was a large Japanese cream pan, fit for two people to divide and eat together.

But on top of the bread there was a cute drawing of the two girls, smiling while holding hands.

The drawing was made of chocolate.

Though the rendering was childish, it was enough to touch the hearts of the two girls.

"That's… us." The girl on the left, Chigusa, smiled a little as she looked at the cartoonish drawing of herself, right on top of the bread.

"He really… took a lot of effort to make this…" Chifuyu who is sitting on the right, did the same. She smiled earnestly.

Below the drawing of the two, there was a small message written in chocolate.

""My two big sisters""

Both girls read the message at the same time and then smiled again.

Soon Chifuyu took the bread and tear it into two pieces; she then gave the half to Chigusa.

"… Here. I'm sure this is what Ichika wanted us to do."

Chigusa wordlessly took the bread.

The two then went back to looking at the skies, but this time they took a bite of the bread in their hands.

""It's good.""

Both girls smiled as they tasted the sweet bread that was made by their sweet little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update:**

**Will delete this story soon and then repost it again with improved writing. Due to some changes i had to do this to preserve consistency and I will add another plot for the story to take rather than just becoming one-shots.**

**However I will update my other story soon.**


End file.
